A Hunter becomes The Ghost Rider
by JTD3
Summary: Sam is dead. Dean was far to late to save his little brother. Desperate so save him, Dean makes a deal with a unusual Demon. One that claims to be the 'First Demon.' With nothing to lose, Dean accepts. When the deal is struck, Dean begins to change. His very soul bursting in a raging inferno of fire! Dean had become the one thing that all the Supernatural fear. The Ghost Rider.


**A Hunter becomes the Rider.**

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

" **The Rider."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or Ghost Rider.**

… **..Unknown…..**

WHACK

"Talk! Where is your brother!" Screamed a very frustrated voice. Yet his anger was met by only silence. The man's face contorted in anger. He's been looking for Dean Winchester for a year now, and this idiot wasn't telling him a damn thing!

"Where!" WACK, "IS!" WACK, "YOUR BROTHER!" WHACK, WHACK, WHACK!

Blood flew out of the other man's mouth. Followed closely by a few teeth, and even more blood. Yet he held onto a small smirk. One that pissed off the man before him.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit!" WHACK!

"That's it, I'm done trying to play the nice guy." Grabbing the pistol from the back of his pants, he aimed the gun right between the eyes of his captive, who was held in a chair by zipties.

"Now you're going to tell me where your monster of a brother is, or I'm going to mop up your brains off the cold, hard floor." Clicking the gun, the latino man tightened his grip on the gun. Eyes full of fury.

"No you won't. You're only after Dean. You won't have any one's blood on your hands, unless it's Dean's." Sam Winchester said as he leaned forward into the barrel of the gun. His smirking face becoming stone the moment he locked eyes with the other man.

"Are you sure about that?"

BAM!

"AH!" Sam cried as blood leaked from his thigh. A face of shock coming over him, as he now glared at the man in front of him.

"Now, I won't ask you again. Where. Is. Dean." Putting the gun right back to his forehead, he clicked it once more. Yet Sam only kept on glaring at the man. Not letting fear of dying get to him.

Sam had fought the yellow eyed demon, Lilith, Crowley, and Lucifer himself. A normal guy with a gun wasn't going to intimidate him in the slightest. Even if he had a gun pointed to his head.

"Screw you." Sam said in defiance. A steel like glare looking at the eyes of his captor.

"I'm sorry to hear that." His fingers finally pulled the trigger.

BAM!

*GASP!*

Sam's body went limp, as blood flowed from an open bullet hole in his chest. Blood practically spewed from the hole. Sam's eyes slowly closed, indicating that he either passed out, or died. None of which mattered, sense he'd die of blood lose sooner or later.

"I told ya Sammy. You should have given' me what I wanted." The latino man said as he walked away from the corpse. His eyes filled with a little bit of regret at the act.

… **..2 Hours Later….**

"Are you sure this is the place Cas?" Dean Winchester asked, holding a flashlight in one hand, and a regular pistol in the other. Looking over his shoulder, Dean saw the Angel, Castiel, standing right behind him.

"Yes. I can vaguely feel him here. His… life force isn't strong. An indicator that he may be dying." Dean didn't wait for a second before running into the abandoned building. Gun pointed to the inside. His eyes looked around the empty warehouse. Expecting something to come and try to kill him. A Vamp, Demon, an Angel, or hell, even one of those fucking gods that they've had the misfortune to run into every now and then. Yet, his eyes locked onto something much more horrifying than any of them.

"SAM!" Putting the gun in it's holster, Dean ran to his fallen and extremely pale Brother. A look of pure horror/anger on Dean's face. Kneeling down to his Brother, Dean unwrapped his flannel jacket and tried to use it to keep whatever blood Sam had left in.

"Sammy! Come on Sammy!" Dean said, tears threatening to leave his eyes. But he wouldn't let them. He'd save Sam now, cry about almost losing his Brother later.

"Cas! Get your ass over here and help me!" Dean screamed in a pleading voice. Yet, he was met with unusual silence. Silence that Dean didn't like. Turning to look, Dean saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except that Castiel was nowhere in sight.

"Cas!" Dean yelled again. A little more worried now. Cas didn't just ditch him. Not when Sam's life was at stake like this.

"The Angel? I sent him away for a bit." Came a strange elderly voice. Dean quickly turned, leaving his brother for a few seconds. His eyes looked at a nicely dress elderly man. Said man had a smile on his face, and a cane in his hand.

"And who the hell are you?" Dean didn't have time for this. Especially if this guy was powerful to send Cas away. Grace or no Grace.

"I am, as Lucifer likes to call, the first Demon. But, most associate me with classic Devil." The man said in an amused tone. Clearly finding something funny in the situation.

"The first Demon? So, are you doing this for revenge? Because we sealed that son of a bitch back?" Dean asked, his hand already moving to his gun.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. Actually, I want to help." The elderly Demon said. Moving closer to Dean and his fallen Brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Like I haven't heard that from a Demon before." Memories from Crowley and Ruby entered Dean's head.

"Well, I do have one condition." A smirk came to his face. Making his seem much more menacing than it should have.

"Let me guess, you want my soul? I've played this game before." Dean said, annoyed that this was happening now. Why when Sam was lying here, bleeding out?

"Wrong again blondie. What I want, is your services." The Old Demon said, finally right by the Brothers.

"My Services?" This was new for Dean. Demons were all about Souls, and how many they could get. Maybe it was similar to how Demons use humans to trick other humans to give their souls up?

"Close, but no cigar. Now, Dean, I don't need the souls of regular humans. The reason Lucifer could tolerate me more than most the other demons, is that I prefer to take the soul of those that commit sins."

"Well, I'm sure I've committed some of these sins your talking about." Dean said, not knowing where this Demon was exactly going.

"Heh, I don't want your soul kid. I already said that. I want you to sign a contract with me, making every sinner's soul you kill come right to me." The elderly man bent down, getting eye level with the Winchester.

"You will become a Hunter of Sinners. You will be able to sense the sins of others, and some extra tricks too. And in exchange, I save poor little Sammy here." Gesturing to the body, the Demon's smile suddenly vanished. A sneer coming along his face in the process.

"Your Angle buddy is already on his way back. I want to avoid killing him, so will you give me your answer soon?"

"Fine. Just save Sam. I kill plenty of bastards that have done some pretty evil crap anyway. Why should I care where their souls wind up." Looking at the Demon, Dean suddenly got a bad feeling in his gut. But he had to ignore it, for Sam.

"Great. Now then, let's make this permanent." Placing a hand on Dean's forehead, fire suddenly sprouted from his eyes and mouth, consuming his face and slowly burning away at his flesh.

Dean had never felt this kind of pain before, not even when he was trapped in purgatory. It was agonizing, like he was being burned both inside and out.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" It was unbearable! The sheer feeling of it! Like nothing he had ever, or will ever, experience in his life! What was happening?!

The man above him chuckled, and crouched down to the still screaming Dean. His face had a smirk the would make the Joker take a double look. Pulling out a contract from his pocket, he unfolded it in front of Dean's pain filled face. Yet even through the pain, Dean's eyes landed on the dotted line. His eyes widened slightly and he almost stopped screaming.

His name was there. His name was neatly written right on the dotted line. In a crimson red color, and with a slight drip on it.

"You are now my hunter. Every time I am in need of you, you will answer. Every time you are near great evil, you will turn and bring me it's soul. And lastly, Your brother will live as long as you keep your end of our deal."

Last thing Dean saw before his sight was encompassed by the flame, was the Demon in front of his smiling a smile he hadn't seen since Lucifer was out.

What had he just done?

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Then Dean saw nothing.

… **..?…..**

A long road was seen in the middle of the open plains. A rather unimpressive sight, except for two things. 1: There was a 1967 Chevy Impala parked on the side. 2: An imposing figure that wore a black cloak over it's form stood by the car. The sense of confusion around the being.

" **So, someone new has taken the mantel? And he drives a classic car? Should be a nice change from always riding a Motorcycle. But won't be as effective."** Said the figure. The hood dropping over his shoulder, showing a regular human skeleton. Placing a hand on the car, a noticeable fire spread through the Impala.

" **He likes his cars."** First the hood changed, forming a bumper in the shape of demon. Then, the tires changed, fire and smoke being blasted around. The fire then got to the rear, the trunk opening as it did, and every gun in the back gaining a hellish look. The back of the car the had twisted metal made the car's more sensitive parts much more… durable.

The being's head then burst into flames as the transformation finished. It's eyes gaining a new appreciation for the vehicle. But then, the being noticed a few places his fire couldn't get two. The ash tray on the passenger's side, and this one spot under the back window.

The being on fire looked at the two spots in confusion, then a knowing glance was sent to the spots.

" **So, he has sentimental value with the car? This will be the most fun I've had in a long time."** The fire then covered the two spots but once it did, the fire gained a deep blue color. Appearing much more deadly than it had before.

" **Get ready Winchester. We're going to have a wild ride."** As he said the words, his flaming skull became an inferno of blue! Then it slowly rotated right back to the skeletal man's skull. Yet instead of an orange fire, it was a now much calmer version of blue. A light color of blue that flowed on his head like the raging fire fire before it. The skeleton's equivalent of a grin spread across his face, making him even more intimidating than before.

" **Hell Yeah."**

 **END.**

 **AU: Hello my friends! It is I, JTD3! Here bringing you guys a crossover that is LOOOOOONG overdue. Dean becoming Ghost Rider! This will only be a three parter story, where Dean tries to live with his new demonic curse. One that even rivals the Mark of Cain.**

 **We'll also see Sam's reaction to Dean and his bargain. But enough about that.**

 **I'll bring you guys new chapter for this small story soon, but be patient with me. Please? No? Fine.**

 **JTD3 Signing out!**


End file.
